


"It's Not Fair"

by beepbeepliv



Series: You Didn't Deserve That [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Boys being dicks, Emotional Vulnerability, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Sexual Assault, Protective Gil, Protective Harry, Protective Mal, auradon isn't perf, cuteness, dad friend harry, high school shitiness, hurt uma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepliv/pseuds/beepbeepliv
Summary: Someone seems to have a problem with Uma being in Auradon





	"It's Not Fair"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is another one that may have bits that don't make sense as this series is basically chapters/scenes that didn't make the cut in a story i am 3/10 chapters into. ik i should wait and finish and post that but uhhh, i keep getting these ideas and i am one impatient lil bitch lol, enjoy
> 
> ALSO: like the last one this wasn't edited so pls tell me if u see a typo or grammer-o

 

 

Uma waited silently outside the school for Mal. She was kind of wary, even though they were dating now. After years of taunts and digs, it was only expected for Uma to be a bit on edge, even when Mal was being nice to her. She supposed she would get over it eventually but as it stood now, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was all a big cosmic joke Hades was playing on her. He never did get over her dumping his son – some people are gay, Hades, get over it!

It wasn’t long before Mal showed up brandishing a picnic basket on the handle bars of her moped (Carlos had hooked her up with it, using an old 3D printer and a bike. He’d offered Uma one, but it wasn’t really her style) very much akin to how a knight would hold a lance. Uma raised an eyebrow, amused.

“We’re going on a picnic?” She asked teasingly, “Is this a date?” Mal scowled at her but her cheeks lit up in a tell-tale blush.

“No, just get on the bike.” Uma smiled, going along with it. If Mal wanted to treat her to nice things, who was she to deny herself of that, whether she’d admit it was a date or not. The journey was long but endurable, nice even. The scenery between Auradon City and South Riding was a lot nicer than anywhere on the Isle, Uma couldn’t take in her surrounding quickly enough at the rate they all seemed to zip by. With Mal’s hair in her face and the feel of her warm body pressed up against Uma serving as a distraction, the journey seemed to pass in quick motion. They were there before the younger girl even really registered leaving Auradon City

“I thought it took like an hour to get to South Riding,” She said, quietly voicing her thoughts as the two girls hopped off the bike. Once her helmet was off Mal levelled her with a look.

“It does, loser, but there was a load of traffic that’s why it took almost two. Don’t get sassy with me.” She explained reaching to unhook the basket from her handlebars and lock her bike down.

“We were on the road for over two hours?” Uma exclaimed, shock showing through her voice as she moved in to help Mal carry the drinks, her expressions earnest. Mal’s look got a bit less defensive.

“You weren’t complaining about how long it took?” She asked hesitantly, Uma shook her head,

“No, I, uh, I liked it. The views were pretty,” She shrugged, aiming for nonchalance, “I thought it flew by.” Uma cursed internally when she felt her cheeks flame up, Mal’s expression turned fond.

“Sure,” she said dismissively turning away, Uma rolled her eyes and followed closely behind, knowing it was all an act.

The pair walked down the beach to sit by the seaside but behind a clearing so they could mock unsuspecting couple or outfits that were so not beach appropriate whilst they ate. Overall the date was a success. Mal ate so many strawberries, she practically orgasmed from bliss while Uma was still constantly shocked by the amazing food Auradon had to offer; today she was particularly amazed by the beef ragu.

“This is all so good,” she said through a mouthful of bread. Holding her arm over her mouth to try and keep an air of decorum. She failed. Her sleeves slipped down to pool at her elbow. Mal laughed looking up at the younger girl ludicrously.

“I will never get over watching you eat food, you’re so… Wait, what is that?” Mal was side-tracked when she noticed a deep maroon bruise encapsulating Uma’s small wrist. Uma noticed her gaze and pulled her arm back immediately.

“Nothing, I slept with a hair band on my wrist, it’s stupid,” Uma dismissed. And that was when it started.

___

Ever since then Mal had been watching Uma like a hawk. Days passed with no obvious strange occurrences but she knew someone was mistreating her… hurting her. She couldn’t, for the life of her, imagine who. She’d figured all the villains were left on the isle and it would be quite hypocritical for any child of the Isle to be the culprit. But it had to be someone and, once she found out who, she’d skin them.

Mal was surprised by her own flush of protectiveness for the girl she’d convinced herself she hated for so long. She put it down to protecting her own kind rather than any deeper feelings for the other girl. If Evie had turned up with a hand shaped bruise surrounding her wrist Mal would be just as furious, maybe more!

“Harry take it easy,” was the only warning Mal got before she was flung backwards against the food hall wall and felt a cold hook pressing against her throat. She almost laughed, really? What were they, 12 again?

“I can’t believe they let you keep the hook. After all that happened, it just seems like favouritism,” was all she said, straining with the pressure on her throat. She glanced behind him to see Gil running up and Uma herself not too far behind. That got her worried. Did Uma orchestrate this? What had Mal done wrong?

“Harry, let her go!” Mal breathed a sigh of relief, so Uma didn’t call for an attack on her, good.

“Harry, c’mon. what are you doing?” Gil asked, always the voice of reason.

“What did you do to her?” He said with a glare pressing Mal into the wall harder, effectively shutting off her breath. Now, Mal had figured she would die young. Growing up on the Isle, it was to be expected. However, when they had been invited over here by Ben she figured she’d at least live to be 21. Just as Mal was coming to terms with her quickly approaching death, Harry was tugged backwards off her and Mal heaved, falling forwards and coughing violently.

“Stop that!” Uma demanded, holding Mal back so she wouldn’t go after Harry, whilst Gil tried to calm down his boyfriend.

“Back off you glorified fishing rod, gosh, calm your shit. What did I even do?”

“Oh as if you don’t know! You take our Uma away on a date and she comes back bruised up. What you expect us to just not notice?” As much as Mal wanted to mock Harry for sounding so much like a dad, she was drawn back to reality by the fact that Harry said Uma was bruised (plural).

“There’s more than one? How many hairbands did you sleep with this time?” she asked accusingly turning to the shorter girl. Uma recoiled now that all three eyes were on her, shrinking in on herself and looking away.

“It wasn’t Mal?” Harry asked. Gil stayed quiet, taking in the girl’s genuine discomfort,

“Guys maybe we should just leave it,” He offered, hoping to aleiviate some tension. However, he too shirked back at the twin glares Harry and Mal shot him.

“Guys, I’m just clumsy, you know that. I fell.”

“These,” Harry growled, pulling her arm forwards and yanking her sleeve back “aren’t the type of bruises you get from falling down the stairs, kid. Someone grabbed you,”

“Like what you’re doing right now?” She countered matching his glare. Harry let go immediately, even Mal backed down slightly. Both she and Harry tag teaming Uma was definitely not what she needed if she was having trouble with someone. If they cornered her, she would get scared; if Uma got scared, she’d lash out, then things would only get worse. That was when Gil piped up.

“Uma, we’ve been best friends for over 10 years. We know when something is wrong with you, but we can also accept if you’re not ready to tell us yet. Just know that we’ll be here for you when you are. Right, Harry?” Gil finished, looking over at the older boy, he raised an eyebrow when Harry opened his mouth so the older boy shut it again and just nodded, “See you later cap’n.” and they were off.

Mal took a moment to calm herself.

“I think the same,” she begun, grabbing the younger girls hand, “Obviously I want to know who is doing this to you so I can beat him to a pulp but I want you to tell me willingly, when you’re ready. I know I don’t say it but I like you a lot.” Uma laughed, punching Mal in the shoulder

“Shut up, that’s so gay,” mal couldn’t help but smile back,

“You’re gay,” she murmured grabbing the girl’s hand and ensuring to hold it extra tight as she dragged her to help crash Evie and Doug’s date (which she was planning on doing anyway, she just figured it would be better with company).

___

It was another week later before Mal finally found out who had been troubling Uma. She and Gil were walking back from Advanced Spelling 101 together and joking around. It was one of Mal’s favourite times of the week. As it was an advanced class, there were only a few people in it and it was held after school on a Tuesday and Friday after everyone had retired back to their dorms or to the fields so the walk back to their respective rooms was relatively quiet.

However Mal especially enjoyed the classes as every Tuesday the cheerleaders had practise after school and so she and Uma could meet up and head back together while every other Friday there was a home game so she could go cheer for her girl on the field. Luckily today was Tuesday because Mal was not feeling the Tourney spirit. She was giddily telling Gil about what she had prepared for Uma on today’s date (not that she’d ever let Uma know she considered it a date), when she heard an unfamiliar voice,

“C’mon darling, give me a smile,” She rolled her eyes, boys in Auradon were almost no different to those on the isle. Auradon seemed just as backwards in term of sexism and equality. She’d hoped that after the winning the battle with Captain Hook and saving Auradon she and her friends would be listened to a lot more. But Ant still got the whole spiel on how rules where rules until he got Ben to back him up in his plea to bring over more people from the Isle; starting with his mother and cousin.

She sighed, the still had a long way to go. She felt sorry for whatever girl was currently putting up with a boy assuming he deserved her smile.

“Get away from me,” a small voice mumbled back and Mal froze, she knew that voice. Looking to Gil confirmed her fears as he looked just as angry as she did. Without another word, they both rounded the corner quickly and froze at what they saw.

There was a boy with the Cinderellasburg Tourney Jersey on who had one hand planted on the wall next to Uma’s head, the other on her waist. She looked small and pale like Mal had never seen before, even when she was the one bullying her.

Her pompoms were clutched tightly to her chest and Mal noticed that the zip at the side of her cheer skirt was broken, she hoped that was just an unlucky coincidence. Uma’s eyes were fixed on the ground and her body was tense, likely frozen in fear. Mal dropped her books in anger as her fingers curled into fists, her anger building as she watched the scene before her.

“Go get me Harry, now.” She murmured, a lot steadier than she thought she was capable of and Gil nodded leaving immediately, trusting that Mal was angry enough to take on a whole Tourney team not to talk of one boy.

“Come on darling, no need to keep putting on a front,” He stepped in closer, either not noticing or not caring how the younger girl tried to melt further into the wall behind her.

“Screw you.” She muttered through gritted teeth, hissing when he tugged her forward by the hips, Mal saw red, immediately starting towards the pair

“Oh come on we both know you just need a little good in you,” He whispered moving his hand to stroke her hair out of her face, Mal had never seen Uma look so weak before. “I can fix that.”

“No, you can fuck of!” Mal sated, still a few paces away, the boy snorted, obviously assuming Mal was just another headstrong, prissy, princess trying to stand up for the sake of goodness and not Uma’s girlfriend. Where had he been for the past few months, if he knew Uma was a VK surely, he should have heard of Mal.

“Back off hot shot, this doesn’t concern you!” He responded, not even looking up.

“Oh, but my fist is so very interested,” Mal said innocently before reeling back and punching the other boy square in the nose. He dropped like a brick and Mal paused for a second before she spat down at him for good measure. Taking a deep breath to compose herself she looked over at Uma who had turned away as soon as she was free from the other boy’s grip.

“Umes,” The younger girl held up a finger as she wiped away tears and straightened out her skirt, dusting off the imaginary germs. Before turning to face Mal. She looked dishevelled but still determined.

“I’m not weak,”

“You could never be weak,” Mal whispered back, “never to me,” The younger girl looked up to find nothing but sincerity in the Mal’s eyes.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you. I just freeze up whenever I think about it and when he’s near I just lose my nerve, it’s stupid I know,”

“It’s not stupid, it’s anxiety, that’s how it works. They told us in Self-Care and Health Class,” she explained upon seeing Uma’s confusion at the word. She remembered something else they’d mentioned, specifically about rape victims, she understood this wasn’t rape but…. “nothing he did to you was your fault, you know? You didn’t deserve any of that,” she said anyway and Uma looked close to tears once again.

“Shut up you nonce, you’ll make me cry.”

“I love you Umes,” Mal admitted, lost in the moment, “In case you didn’t realise, I have for a while now,”

“I realised,” she joked, “I love you too Mal even if you are an emotionally constipated, over-protective, nut,”

“your emotionally constipated, over-protective, nut,”

“you can say that again,”

“your emotionally constipated, over-pro—”

“shut up, oh my god,” both girl fell into soft, nervous laughter just ask they heard the screeching of metal against metal and Harry rounded the corner, dramatic as ever

“Who do I get to hook?” he asked excitedly and the pair fell into laughter once more.

“Dude you can’t just hook people anymore, I’m pretty sure you can go to jail for that now.”

___

Turs out the boy, Elliott, was the son of Ariel and Eric so he, understandably, didn’t think Ursula’s daughter deserved to be around. He felt it was unfair that she was welcomed with open arms when he and his sister had been forced to live confined to the castle for years, in fear of the ocean, Uma later explained.

“Doesn’t give him the right to be a mega dick,” Carlos inputted.

“Yeah, the captivity thing was totally his mother’s fault,” Ant eagerly agreed.

“No, but my mother did really try to screw up Ariel’s life. I can see why he’d be mad.” Mal sent Uma a sharp look.

“What did I tell you?” The green haired girl rolled her eyes before reciting monotonously,

“Nothing he did to me was my fault, I didn’t deserve any of that,”

“Damn straight.” Mal said leaning back in her seat as the gang shared a laugh. Everything was gonna be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> NTS: OLIVIA, YU COULD STAND TO ADD CHAPTER ABOUT THE TRIAL AND COURT AND BEN BEING TORN BETWEEN SIDING WITH VK’S BC UM ASSAULT AND RUINING ELLIOTS LIFE BASICALLY. THINK ABAAT IT


End file.
